Troubled Little Boys
'The meeting of the Troublemakers' Ryu was smiling as he looked around his new home and could see how big it was in Radiant city,"WOW!!" Ryu said laughing. Ray smiled at his son's excitment as Aki laughed. Shitoki was walking around with Seiichi. "Dang... we haven't seen RKs in a few weeks now... wonder if they're hiding at some place." Seiichi asked Shitoki. "Patience... one day, they'll all come out and we can take our time to kill them." Shitoki replied calmly. They both jumped into a tree to find new races to kill. "Besides, Kajimoto and Saeki should be able to sense them easily. And with Okami's help, we'll find the other demons." Seiichi felt a strong spiritual pressure coming from a house. "Let's go!" Ryu smiled as he went towards the sidewalk along side his mother as they were exploring the entire Cul-De-Sack and we're getting their berrings. "Mom, are we really living here permenantly?" Ryu asked excitinly. "Yes Ryu we are." Aki said smiling at her son's excitement. Shitoki appeared in front Ryu. "Ryu Martinez... E-10's Ace... Nice to meet ya.. Shitoki Arata, G-10's Dead Last." Seiichi looked at Shitoki and wondered, "Why does he always not care about exams? If he did the paper seriously, he would be A-10's Ace with his intelligence." He then said, "G-10's Ace, Seiichi Minoru." "Hi, how do you who i am?" Ryu asked waving a hello. Seiichi was laughing. "After that whole introduction you don't get it? We're from your school! In one of the worst classes though." Shitoki nodded his head. "Well i just moved here so i haven't even registered to a school yet." Ryu said scratching his head. "Your old school is what we're talking about." Seiichi said. He then whispered to Shitoki, "Dude! You looked into the future AGAIN? That Yakubyougami you absorbed sure was useful eh?" Shitoki laughed and nodded his head. "Um okay...... As much as i would like to talk about nothing I got to go." Ryu said as he held his mother's hand and pulled her away. A man appeared in front of them and laughed. "Shitoki! This is where you are!" he smiled, "Hey kid... I can show you around town if your mother doesn't mind. They have some awesome theme parks here and usually kids our age would like it." "Mom, can i go with them?" Ryu asked with a smile on his face which he knew his mom couldn't resist. "Alright, you can go but be careful okay?" Aki said kissing his cheek. Ryu nodded and went with his new friends. "I almost forgot to introduce you to myself. Okami Enma, D-10's worst student." Okami asked Ryu, "You want to ride on this town's most thrilling roller coaster? Open to Shinigami only 'cuz well... it's dangerous. If you go during peak hours.... Menos might come on... just hope it's not Vasto Lordes. I keep thinking this is how Soul Society keeps a lookout for rouge shinigami." "Uh sure but I'm not really a Soul-Reaper yet, I'm barley even got any control of my Zanpaukto." Ryu said embesressingly. "Don't worry. Me, Shitoki and Seiichi would protect you." Okami then brought Ryu to a restricted area which said, "DANGER. Entrance only available to staff." As they went in, the vision changed into a theme park with one roller coaster right in the middle. "Here it is." "WOW, I've never seen a place like this in all of my life." Ryu said in awe. "Let's get on. I hate queues.." Seiichi, Shitoki and Okami jumped to the cart right at the bottom, trying to pull Ryu there. "This never gets old." All of them started to unsheathe their swords in case Menos suddenly come out. Ryu smiled as he let them pull him on and strap themselves in. The roller coaster started moving up and then suddenly down. In a flash, a Menos was at the end of the track. Shitoki looked at Seiichi and smiled. Seiichi jumped to the front of the cart and ran towards the Menos, in which he sliced into half. Shitoki was laughing. "You lost your muse dude! Your cut is 1.3cm shallower then before!" Ryu looked shocked as he held on to his seat as tight as he posiabbly could. Another person their age sitting behind them threw some shurikens and Okami too started smiling. "Kajimoto! Hiding right behind us? That's bad... is Saeki here? I think it was him who thought of this." Ryu started shaking as all this excitment was going around him while he was trying to compose himself, it wasn't working that much. Saeki's face popped up in front of Ryu. "Yo! Nice to meet ya! Oh-yo!" Shitoki laughed, "You think this kid knows our code?" Ryu just was freaking out at all the excitment as he kept on begging to make the ride stop. The ride finally stopped after a few minutes. "Woah. We are SO lucky that we didn't get Vasto Lorde. When that happened the last time, Shitoki himself had to cut it down." Saeki said. "Okay as much as i would love to ride on something that almost killed me, I'm out of here." Ryu said as he walked away from them trembeling. Saeki looked at Ryu, "You okay kid?" He took his water bottle out. "This'll help you calm down a little bit if you want it." Ryu grabbed the water and chugged it down as much as he could. "You wanna go register for a school here? Or would you do that with your mum?" Saeki asked Ryu again, noticing Shitoki was spaced out. Kajimoto and Seiichi went off to find more stuff. Ryu shivered and looked at Saeki,"I rather go with my mom if you don't mind." Ryu said. "I'd recommend Radiant Elementary School. Cuz then if you have problems adjusting to the school then you could come to us for help." Saeki said to Ryu. "If you don't mind, I'd be leaving with Shitoki." "Alright." Ryu said as he got up and started walking. The Next Day Ryu woke up smelling the aroma of breakfast his mom was making as he raced down and saw the food already set down on the table. "So are you ready to register at you're brand new school today?" Aki asked her son as she smiled. "Yeah, dad you'll be coming with us right?" Ryu asked his dad. "I wish i could buddy but I have to go to work so we can pay off this house." Ray said as he gave his son a kiss on the cheek and a hug as he went to work. "Let's go sport." Aki said smiling as she grabbed her purse and walked along with Ryu on the streets, then Aki made sure no one was around and Shunpo'd towards the elementary school. Saeki appeared at the gate of the school. "Yo, Ryu-kun. Decided to join this school I see. If you get bullied or anything, just tell us. Those bullies would get a piece of our minds." "Uh sure thanks guys." Ryu said smiling as he and his mom entered the building and headed towards the front office. Shitoki came as late as he could to skip the morning sessions, English, his hated subject. He always arrives during recess and uses the same excuse, the fact that he had a stomachache. As much as they wanted to scold him, the teachers were actually afraid of him. They know that when he is angry, no one can stop him. Aki finished up the paper work and decided to explore the campus with Ryu. In class, Saeki asked the teacher if he could go and use the washroom but ended up going to Ryu and asked, "Need a guide? This period is literally useless so I could help. I mean, it's not even tested!" "Uh sure, mom is that okay?" Ryu asked. "Hmm, okay i got to go talk to your teacher anyway so meet me here when your done." Aki said as she walked away.